


Свяжи меня полностью

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Fuckbuddies, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Дилан не проснулся с мыслью «Хей, сегодня я собираюсь связать своего коллегу по съемкам». Так вышло.





	Свяжи меня полностью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love you up (tie you down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629361) by [MemeKon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon). 



Идея с галстуком приходит спонтанно. Дилан не проснулся с мыслью «Эгегей, сегодня я собираюсь связать своего коллегу по съемкам».

Так вышло.

Вообще, трахаться с Тайлером забавно. Он из тех парней, которые зажигают свечи для подружки, создавая сентиментальное, романтичное настроение, и медленно трахают под "Boyz II Men". Дилан дразнит его на публике и иногда в постели, потому что Тайлер застенчивый и краснеет до самых ушей, даже когда он по самые яйца в Дилане. Это мило.

Тайлер – тот, кто прикасается к своим любовникам так, словно может разгадать тайны Вселенной, лишь оглаживая изгибы тела, словно ласкает сокровище; он тот, кто действует на инстинктах, без определенного плана и не понимает, что сводит этим с ума.

Дилан пытается оставаться на одной волне с ним, позволяет ему все делать именно так и наслаждается этим, но иногда он чувствует себя простым парнем, которому хочется секса так сильно, что у него звенят яйца.

Иногда он хочет, чтобы Тайлер прекратил нежничать над его ключицами и взял его по полной программе. Хочет, чтобы тот моментально возбудился и оттрахал его, возможно придавив, или пальцами впивался в бедра, пока Дилан скакал на его члене, а может, схватил бы волосы в кулак, трахая Дилана в рот.

Иногда Дилану беспокойно и тревожно – он не знает, что происходит с его жизнью, и ему хочется, чтобы Тайлер помог разобраться. С помощью своего члена. Тайлер – палочка-выручалочка, он наверняка у Санты в списке хороших мальчиков, но взгляды, которыми он одаривает Дилана, умоляют, раздирают душу, когда тот торопит его. В такие моменты Дилан чувствует себя сволочью, потому что так смотрят люди доверившиеся, открывшие себя полностью. А Дилан воздвиг вокруг себя сотни стен и не знает, что делать с этим доверием, с дрожащим Тайлером, устроившим свою руку на бедре Дилана, когда их члены скользят друг по другу. Большим пальцем тот нежно гладит его бедро, смотрит открыто и голосом примерного мальчика говорит, что позволит попробовать с ним все, хотя бы раз. И если Дилан хочет этого и уверен, что им понравится, то он в деле.

И Дилан кивает, потеряв дар речи, пока Тайлер медленно ему надрачивает.

Он бездумно вытаскивает из кучи снятых ими вещей только галстук, точно принадлежащий Тайлеру, потому что последний галстук Дилана был с фортепианными клавишами; сейчас в руках у него шелковая вещь, изысканная полоска, которую Тайлер вряд ли купил сам.

Дилан притягивает его руки к себе, целует запястья, дразнит легким прикосновением ткани. Тайлера ведет, взгляд его затуманивается, он открывает рот, поднимает бедра и трется об Дилана, вызывая стон.

Тайлер позволяет себя вести – и довольно часто, он не против этого, он командный игрок, в конце концов. Дилан берет инициативу на себя и притягивает его за руки, прижимается к ним лицом – волосы у него на руках мягкие, кожа гладкая и нежная. Дилан целует ладони, потому что эта ласка делает Тайлера восхитительно открытым, а затем он медленными, ленивыми движениями привязывает его руки к спинке кровати.

Он дает Тайлеру убедиться, что тот может двигаться. Он даже отчасти готов вернуть все обратно, но когда Тайлер понимает, что частично обездвижен, он откидывается на кровать и, приоткрыв рот, судорожно вдыхает и смотрит на Дилана, словно хочет его, хочет так сильно, что даже не понимает, чего именно хочет, и Дилан, ухмыльнувшись, готов дать ему все.

Дилан почти давится членом Тайлера, ведь он никогда так глубоко не брал. Тайлер всегда переживал - искренне беспокоился, что Дилан сорвет горло, и люди сочтут его непрофессионалом. А теперь у Дилана текут слюни от приятной тяжести во рту, пока он сидит на коленях Тайлера и потихоньку впускает его член так глубоко, что давится им; он любит вызовы. 

Тайлер мечется под его руками, извивается и пытается оттрахать рот Дилана, жалобно стонет, дрожит под его руками, уже весь взмокший, и шепотом повторяет, какой тот милый и жадный.

Дилан не торопится: он разворачивается и становится коленями на кровать, зажимая торс Тайлера ногами, и начинает растягивает себя пальцами. Тайлер словно зритель в первом ряду наблюдает как тот вводит указательный палец и пытается найти нужный угол наклона, капает смазкой на его грудь и трахает себя пальцами, получая удовольствие от вызываемых стонов, от бесконечных «пожалуйста».

Растянув себя достаточно, он разворачивается и садится на бедра Тайлера, улыбается, дав время на несколько толчков, затем целует его член, страстно желая получить его в себя, и раздвигая ягодицы, раскрывает свою дырку.

Тайлер выглядит развратно: он весь раскраснелся, лицо покрыто испариной, ко лбу прилипли прядки волос, рот открыт, губы искусаны почти до крови, он тяжело дышит и срывается при каждом вздохе.

Дилан насаживается на его член одним движением, легко опускаясь на всю длину и чувствует себя просто королем на троне, думая: да-а-а, я сведу тебя с ума, чувак.

Он двигается на нем быстро, глубоко и горячо, сжимается внутри и поддерживает свой вес, уперевшись руками о грудь Тайлера, сильно щиплет его соски и тут же пару раз нежно их оглаживает. Дилан опускает взгляд – Тайлер выглядит обдолбанным, потерянным, полностью отдавшимся. Задницей он чувствует хорошо смазанный член, быстро толкающийся навстречу. И Дилан не может не поцеловать Тайлера.

Он дрочит себе под громкие стоны просящего о чем-то Тайлера, стонущего «да» и «пожалуйста, Дилан». Тот так сильно толкается вверх, что Дилану приходится держаться за него, чтобы не упасть, он стонет все время, пока член входит в него на всю длину. И прежде чем понимает – он кончает, сперма, словно клеймя грудь Тайлера, пачкает его кожу, стекая и согревая. На мгновение Тайлер замирает, открывая рот в беззвучном крике, и Дилан понимает – тот сейчас кончит, он чувствует, как дергается член, и сжимает задницу, выдаивая Тайлера досуха.

Он продолжает на нем сидеть, некоторое время приходя в себя после сильного оргазма, дышит глубоко и медленно, ощущая, как член внутри него постепенно опадает, и наблюдая, как Тайлер переживает то же самое.

Он выходит, и Дилан чувствует, как из него вытекает сперма, когда он наклоняется отвязать руки. Он наблюдает за тем, как Тайлер сгибает их, разминает кисти, а потом обнимает Дилана и мягко тянет к себе, чтобы поцеловать его так, как он любит – нежно и медленно, так, будто в их распоряжении время всего мира, хотя его нет, но Дилан не против, потому что это делает Тайлера счастливым.

После оргазма тот всегда хочет прикосновений и ласк, и хотя Дилан в этом не нуждается, он не может сказать, что это плохо – ощущать на себе большие, теплые и внимательные руки Тайлера и его рот, мягкий и все еще ласкающий.

– Это было прекрасно, – говорит Тайлер сорванным и хриплым голосом, словно это его оттрахали в рот.

Дилан не хочет говорить, поэтому просто кивает тому в плечо. Тайлер зарывается рукой в его волосы и лениво гладит, пока они оба не засыпают, отвратительно липкие, но довольные.


End file.
